Secret in the Trees
by byproducts
Summary: Rogue has a secret to tell. A kinda sequel to Closet Confessions. But not necessary to read first.


Disclaimer: Don't own.

Rogue tried not to make any noise as she ran between the trees. Any noise would give away her position. She kept her foot steps light and watched her path to make sure she didn't step on anything to make any noise. She didn't want to be caught. She crept behind a tall tree and peeked around to see if her opponent was near. She didn't see anything. She closed her eyes and listened closely but heard nothing. She knew he was near by, but where?

Rogue skirted around another tree and headed towards a group of rocks. It would be a good place to defend herself. She checked her surroundings and made a run for the rocks. Reaching them she jumped behind them. She reoriented her self and listened carefully. Then she heard it. It was so quiet she almost missed it. A small crunch to her left. She pressed herself to the rocks and hid herself. She watched her opponent emerge from the trees. He was tall with brown hair. He wore a brown trench coat and metal boots. She knew if she was close to him, his eyes would be red on black and he would smell of spices and cloves.

The man took in his surroundings. He looked around and then zeroed in on the rocks. He smirked and headed towards them. He used his staff to vault over them. Expecting his prize to be on the other side he was shocked when he found himself alone.

Suddenly his staff was grabbed from his hand and his feet were knocked out from under him. Then his staff was pointed at his neck and a foot was placed on his chest. "Got ya." Rogue said. "Getting soft Gambit."

"Only for you my Cherie." Gambit said.

"Charmer." Rogue said and she reached her hand out to help him up.

"Can I have my staff back?" Gambit asked.

"Hmm." Rogue said. "Nope. I kinda like it." She said and then used it to back him against a tree. "It's useful."

Gambit smirked. "So what do you want from me?" He asked.

Rogue smiled. "To tell you a secret." She said and leaned up to his ear and whispered something. Then backed away.

A smile took over Gambit's face. "Seriously?" He said barely containing his excitement. "When?"

"About a month. But I kept it a secret just in case it turned out to be a fluke." She said.

"So can I kiss you?" Gambit asked.

"Why do you think I told you my secret?" Rogue asked.

Gambit closed the distance between them until he stood against her. Rogue smiled up at him. He smiled back and then leaned down to kiss her.

Rogue reveled in her first real kiss. She had worked for nearly two years every day with the Professor to be able to control her powers. She had done it mostly for herself, but a part of the reason had been him. She had fallen hard for the Cajun thief. And she had wanted the freedom to be able to touch him. He had told her powers didn't bother him. That he didn't need to touch her to love her. And she knew the same was true for her. But she felt like touching would be a nice added bonus.

Gambit delighted in the feel of Rogue's skin and the softness of her lips. He loved her. When they had stared this relationship Rogue had been wary of it. She had been so sure he would get tired of waiting for her to get her powers under control and find someone he could touch. But he had proved her that he only wanted her. For two years they had a relationship based on love instead of lust. Not that he hadn't wanted her. He had, but he could wait. She was so very worth it. He broke the kiss and smiled at her.

"So was it worth the wait?" Rogue asked.

"You have no idea how much it was, Mon Cherie." Gambit told her.

"Good."

"Shall we go out to celebrate?"

"I'd like that."

An hour later they met at the front door. "You look Belle, Cherie." Gambit said.

"Thanks." Rogue replied.

Gambit looked at her hands. "What's with the gloves?" As they headed to the driveway.

"I want a day with just us knowing. Before certain people find out and make things difficult for us. Only you, me and the Professor know right now. And I asked him not to say anything." Rogue told him.

"Yeah, Logan only put up with us being together because I couldn't touch you. I don't think he's going to let us get with in five feet of each other once he finds out." Gambit said sadly.

"We will figure something out." Rogue said. "Let's just enjoy tonight."

They went to a small jazz club. They ordered food and made small talk. After they were done eating Gambit asked Rogue to dance. Rogue slipped off her gloves and took his hand.

This was another thing she had been longing for. Rogue had danced with Gambit before but it was much different to dance with him without the worry of him touching her skin. She pressed herself against him. It was a wonderful feeling to feel his skin against hers. She loved the way her pale skin looked against his tan skin. She closed her eyes and just let herself sway against him.

Gambit was in heaven. Rogue felt just right in his arms. She fit so perfectly against him. They were made for each other. He ran his hands down her arm and felt the shiver from the feeling. He couldn't believe how soft her skin was. He wanted to touch every inch of her but he knew he needed to move slowly. This was going to be all new to her. But he was willing to move at whatever pace she set.

After the club they took a walk in the park. Gambit couldn't believe how happy he was to just be able to hold her hand without a glove on. He stopped and pulled her into his arms. "Having a good time?" He asked her.

"The best." Rogue answered. "But you know what would make it better?" She asked.

"What?" Gambit inquired.

"If you kissed me."

"Happy to oblige." Gambit said as he leaned down to kiss her.

Rogue felt herself melt into the kiss. She was so blissful. This was the perfect day. She hated that it would have to end soon.

And to soon they headed back to the mansion. Gambit walked Rogue to her room. They stood outside her door. "Well I guess this is good night." Gambit said.

"Yes. We both have to be up early for a Danger Room session." Rogue said.

"Good night then, Rogue." Gambit said and he leaned down and kissed her soundly.

Their kiss was broken by a loud gasp. The both turned to look. Kitty stood there with her mouth wide open. "Oh wow. You guys are kissing and Gambit is not passed out! Does that like mean you have your powers under control!" Kitty squealed.

Rogue sighed. "Yes, Kitty."

"Like that is so awesome!" Kitty said.

Rogue smiled. "Thanks Kitty."

"Well um, I'll like leave you guys alone then." Kitty said and disappeared through a wall.

"Well I guess the cats out of the bag. Because Kitty is gonna go tell everyone." Gambit said. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you in the hall."

"It's fine. They would have found out soon enough." Rogue said. "Good night Remy."

Gambit smiled at the use of his first name. "Goodnight Rogue, I love you." He said and he kissed her again.

"I love you, too." Rogue said and watched him turn and walk down the hall towards his own room. Then she went in to her room and got ready for bed. What a great day she thought as she laid down on her bed and drifted to sleep.


End file.
